Childlike Wonder
by Zabe Rogue
Summary: Chit Chat Challenge COMPLETE! It's been three years since Reid last spoken to JJ and they're forced to hang out when they spend a weekend of childish fun with their kids. But mending their relationship might reveal someone's darkest secret...
1. Mending Bridges Sorta

**_Childlike Wonder_**

**_A/N: _**_Zabe here! I'm responding to the Chit Chat March challenge. It was Back to Basics!_

_My Pairing was Reid/JJ and my prompts were Easter Egg Hunt, fresh flowers and baby bunnies_

_I decided to make this story a Friendship/AU. It's inspired by S7 E2. This is **my take **on how Reid and JJ solve their problem,_

_three years later. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><p>

_**Mending Bridges (Sorta)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday, April 4; 10:15 A.M.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>This is the final boarding call to Montreal, Canada. <em>

Dr. Gatsby Cecilia Algernon-Reid heard the announcement and shook her husband, who was sleeping next to her, awake.

"Spency," She said. "My flight's just been boarded."

Dr. Spencer Reid woke up right away. "Already?" He yawned. "All right, well I'll see you next Tuesday."

Gatsby gave Spencer a look. "That's it? I'm going to another country for the weekend and all you gotta say is: 'I'll see you next Tuesday'?"

"I don't want to say goodbye?" Spencer shrugged.

"I'll only be gone for the weekend Spencer," Gatsby reassured. "Besides, this isn't the first time we were away from each other."

"It is as a married couple."

"You survived two days of torture; I'm sure you can survive a weekend filled with kids."

"It's not even about that." Spencer scoffed.

Gatsby gave him a hard look that made Spencer cringe a little.

"Okay, maybe it's _somewhat _about that."

Spencer smiled when he saw his wife's look softened. "Don't worry," Gatsby assured. "I'll be back before our kids can cause any damage. Besides, JJ will keep you sane."

"JJ?"

"Yeah, we were both going to do the kids' weekend together before Remy pulled me in to meet his in-laws."

Spencer's smile immediately faded. "Why would you do that?" He interjected. "You know good and well how I feel about her!"

"It's nice to know that my genius husband is acting _finally _acting his age!"

"I'm serious, Gatsby. I _do not _want to have anything to do with Jennifer Jereau!"

Gatsby started to retort when her two best friends stepped in.

"Uh oh," Penelope Garcia lamented. "You told your Boy Toy about JJ, did you?"

"He was going to find out sooner or later," Remy Laurent said. To Spencer he said: "Look Reid, I do sympathize for you but I got my own problems like meeting _my husband's parents._ So suck it up, say goodbye and deal with it."

Gatsby gave Remy a look as he gathered his backpack. She then turned to Spencer who was struggling to regain his composure. Sighing, she came over and put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about JJ," She said. "And as much as it pains me to say this, Remy is right. You need to move on from what happened."

"I did." Spencer objected.

"It's been almost_ three years _and JJ _still _has to walk on eggshells around you. You two used to be really close, you're Henry's godfather."

"She lied to me!"

"She had no choice! She was working for the Pentagon!"

"It's not even about that."

"Then what..."

"GATSBY ALGERNON-REID!" Remy called out.

"We gotta go!" Penelope added.

"I'm coming!" Gatsby called back.

Spencer and Gatsby headed toward the gate. Before she boarded her flight, Gatsby turned to her husband for some last minute instructions.

"Make sure Izzy doesn't eat any candy with tree nuts and Minnie _doesn't _ruin her spring dress. And tell David that his curfew is at 11:00 _not _11:30."

"I got it, honey." Spencer assured. "You don't have to remind me. Just go have fun and I'll see you Tuesday."

"Can you _try _to get along with JJ for the sake of our children?"

Spencer nodded. "I'll try."

Gatsby smiled. "That's all I ask, Einstein." She kissed him on the lips. "I love you more."

"I love you best, Mariposa."

Gatsby gave Spencer one last hug and kiss before she rushed towards the gate, giving her ticket to the flight attendant. Spencer let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His relationship with JJ was strained at best. At work, it was professional. They could still do their jobs without personal vendetta clouding their judgments. In their personal lives, it was different. Of course, Spencer spent time with his godson, Henry. And JJ spent a lot of time with his twin daughters. They just manage to avoid each other. Until now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday, April 4; 9:25 P.M.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Spencer was reading the latest book he got from <em><strong>Barnes &amp; Noble <strong>_when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and saw Jennifer Jereau at his doorway.

"Hi, Spence." She greeted.

"Jennifer." Spencer greeted, coldly.

"Can I come in?"

Spencer stepped aside to let the young blonde in. They didn't say anything for a short while, both finding the situation awkward. JJ finally broke the silence.

"So, Gatsby's flight left this morning?"

"Yeah and she told me everything."

"You don't have to help me with this…"

"No, it's fine." Spencer said. "You and Gatz already planned this in advance so just tell me what you got planned and what you need me to do."

JJ nodded. "Okay." She took out some colorful Easter Eggs from her purse. " Gatsby and I managed to fill the eggs up with various candies last night. All you have to do is hide them for the hunt on Sunday."

"You _do know_ about Izzie's food allergies?"

"Gatsby told me all about them. I got this under control, Spencer; trust me."

"Forgive me if I'm having difficulty doing so." Spencer bit back.

JJ was stunned to silence. She knew that Spencer was over what she did regarding Emily. He knew that she couldn't tell him the actual truth. She didn't have much of a choice in the matter. But she also knew another reason he was acting this way.

"How long is this going to go on?" She asked.

Spencer started to say something when a car honking outside interrupted him. David Luis Algernon rushed downstairs, grabbing his jacket, cell phone and iPod on the way.

"Hey, Spencer. Hey JJ." He greeted. "Bye, Spencer. Bye, JJ."

"Whoa, hold on." Spencer stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Spring Rock Festival." David explained. "I'm going with Tyler, Anna, Casey and Serena, and Tyler's older brother."

"Spring Rock Festival?" JJ repeated. "That's in Georgetown, isn't it?"

"You're not going." Spencer decided. "You know how far Georgetown is from Quantico?"

"Not really, Spence," David scoffed. "But I paid for these tickets _two weeks in advance_. We're staying in Georgetown for the weekend. I've even asked Mom if I can go, she said it was okay."

"So if I call her, she'll confirm everything you said?"

David nodded. "Have I _ever lied _to you?"

Spencer gave his stepson a look. "Twice. But go on, you don't want to keep your friends waiting. I'll call your mother."

"Thanks, Spence!"

"Just remember your curfew…"

"Is at 11 o'clock and not 11:30." David smiled. "See ya, Monday!" He gave JJ a quick hug before he headed out the door.

Once David left, JJ started to say something.

"Look, I know hanging out with me isn't what you wanted but can we try to get along for our children's sake?"

"I promised my wife I will be cordial so that's what I'll be."

"Thank you. Now let's get started on the mini bunny zoo."

"_What _zoo?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REID, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Dresses and Cute Little Bunnies

**CCoAC's Writing Challenge**

_Challenge: Back to Basics Spring Challenge_

_Characters: Reid/JJ _

_Prompts: fresh flowers, baby bunnies, Easter Egg Hunt_

_Setting: AU Season 7, inspired by "Proof"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dresses and Cute Little Bunnies<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday, April 5; 9:45 A.M.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"A MINITAURE RABBIT ZOO?"<p>

_They're baby bunnies, Spencer. Not rabbits. _

"They're still in the same family!"

Dr. Gatsby Algernon-Reid let out a long breath of exasperation.

"Don't breathe in exasperation at me!" Dr. Spencer Reid snapped.

_There's really nothing to worry about, Spency. _Gatsby assured. _ I've had Garcia check humane farms and shelters in rural Virginia two months ago. The bunnies are healthy._

"How can you be sure?"

_Who's been a parent longer?_

"I'm not disputing your parental abilities," Reid defended. "I'm just saying that you need to be careful of where you're getting the bunnies. 45% of humane shelters carry bacteria harmful to children under the age of 7."

_Spencer, calm down. I told you already that JJ and I arranged everything earlier. All you have to do is help JJ out. You can do that can you? _

"Yes, Gatsby."

_Have you crushed JJ to the ground yet?_

"No, I haven't," Spencer made a face. "What does that supposed to mean?"

_Don't worry about it. _Gatsby replied._ JJ hasn't called me, crying so I guess you're good. Just remember what I said._

"I have an eidetic memory, dear." Spencer reminded his wife.

_That doesn't mean anything. You still forget certain items on the grocery list._

Spencer started to retort when he was interrupted by the sound of his five-year-old twin daughters, Isadora Haley and Minerva Harper, running towards his room and jumping on his bed.

"DADDY!" The girls squealed.

"Hey, you munchkins." Spencer smiled. To Gatsby, he said: "Our daughters just woke up."

_Oh, put me on speaker!_

"Your mom's on the phone. She wants to speak to you."

Spencer put his phone on speaker and let his daughters talk to their mother. He watched as the girls spoke so enthusiastically about what they're going to do today.

"Mommy, do I have to wear a dress?" Minerva asked.

_Yes, Minnie Mouse. _Gatsby said. _You have to wear a dress._

"But they make me look like a girl!" Minerva whined.

"You _are _a girl, duh!" Isadora said.

Not long after, the doorbell rang and the girls suddenly got excited again.

"Auntie JJ is here!" They chanted. "Auntie JJ is here!"

Spencer watched them as they ran to the door; then he went back to his phone conversation with Gatsby.

"Well JJ and Henry are here." He said. "So, I gotta go."

_Yeah, me too. Penelope and I are taking Remy shopping today. _

"You think it'll get his mind off of meeting Carmine's parents?"

_No but we've never gone shopping in Canada before._

Spencer laughed. "All right, have fun."

_You too. Be nice to JJ, okay?_

"Okay. I love you more."

_I love you best._

Spencer ended his conversation and headed to the kitchen. He saw JJ Jereau fixing three bowls of cereal for her son, Henry and Isadora & Minerva.

"Once you guys finish your breakfast," she instructed. "We'll go to our bunny zoo, okay?"

"YAY!" The kids cheered.

"JJ, can I talk to you for a moment?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, Spence." JJ nodded.

"Hi, Uncle Spence." Henry greeted.

"Hey, Henry." Spencer smiled. "I'm gonna talk to your mom for a minute, ok?"

They went into Spencer's office upstairs. It was one of the few places in the Reid household that were off-limits from the kids.

"So, what's up?" JJ ushered.

"Whose bright idea was it to have a mini baby bunny zoo?" Spencer asked.

"What's your problem with it?"

"I just feel it's unsanitary; that's all."

"Spence, the bunnies are completely harmless. I got them at an animal farm in Chesapeake."

"Gatsby explained it when she called me this morning. What I'm worried about is the kids' safety."

"It was their idea."

"Oh." Spencer responded, looking embarrassed.

JJ sighed as she slumped on the couch.

"Are you_ ever_ going to trust me again?"

"I don't know, JJ." Spencer snapped. "What you did really hurt me; regardless of weather or not you had to do it."

"I never wanted to."

A long, deadly silence occupied the room. This was the first time JJ and Spencer have spoken to each other in three years since their fight. Unrequited emotions were running high and tensions were finally coming to the forefront. But if they wanted their kids' Spring Weekend to be painless, they have to work together.

"Look," Spencer sighed. "I don't want to fight with you this weekend. I promised my wife that I'd try to be nice to you."

"That's the only reason?" JJ said.

"No. But that's the best one I got right now."

"We both agree that this weekend is about the kids and not us. So let's call a truce for this weekend. Then you can hate me on Monday. Deal?"

Spencer didn't need to think about JJ's offer.

"Alright." He said. "Deal."

After they shook on it, JJ stood up.

"Okay," She said. "Now that we got _that _out of the way, we need to set up the bunny zoo."

"Where're the bunnies?"

"In the back of my minivan."

* * *

><p><strong><em>10:05 A.M.<em>**

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Spencer finished setting up the little fence in the backyard when JJ came over with a small cage in her hands.<p>

"Are they it?" Spencer asked, warily.

"Yes, Spence." JJ smiled. "These are the baby bunnies your wife and I picked out."

"And you're _sure _they're safe?"

"Why don't you hold one and find out for yourself?"

JJ opened the cage and took out a small baby bunny. It was pudgy, gray and white fluff ball. After playing with it for a few minutes, she delicately handed it to Spencer. He felt a little squeamish at first but soon the bunny felt warm and made himself at home.

"Wow." He laughed. "This little guy is really soft."

"I know," JJ smiled. "He really seems to like you."

After a holding the bunny for a few minutes, Spencer gently put the small animal inside the little round fence. There were at least eight baby bunnies in that cage. And the two agents were having fun putting them in the round fence.

"I never really had a pet growing up." Spencer revealed. "Between taking care of my mom and going to school, I never really had the time."

"I always wanted a bunny for a pet." JJ shared. "But my dad and my brother always hunted them for food."

Spencer thought for a moment before he said: "We're just spoiling our children, are we?"

JJ laughed. "Yeah, we are."

Their laughs were interrupted by the sound of their children calling their names.

"Daddy! Auntie JJ!" Izzy called.

"Mommy! Uncle Spence!" Henry called.

JJ looked at Spencer before she got up and ran over to the two young children.

"The bunny zoo isn't ready yet, guys." She told them. "Go back in the house."

"But Mom!" Henry whined. "Minnie won't put on the dress you bought her."

"She keeps crying." Izzy added.

Spencer saw JJ motioning him to come over to her. Curious, he left the bunnies and sprinted over to her.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Minerva is crying about the dress she has to put on." Isadora said.

Spencer ran back into the house, with JJ, Henry and Isadora following behind, to find his headstrong daughter in the middle of the living room floor, still in her PJs and pouting.

"Why aren't you wearing the dress Auntie JJ gave you?"

"I don't _wanna _wear this stupid dress!" Minerva cried.

"Minerva Harper Reid!" Spencer scolded. "Do not make me embarrass you in front of Auntie JJ."

"But Daddy," Minerva cried. "I wanna wear my black pants and my sparkly pink shirt."

JJ then intervened, kneeling in front of a tearful Minerva.

"Hey Minerva," She asked. "If you wear your dress for me today, I'll let you wear your outfit tomorrow. What do you say?"

"Can I wear my headband?"

"I'll let you wear anything you want."

Minerva wiped the tears from her face then got up and went to JJ.

"I'm sorry." She said, giving the woman a hug.

"It's okay, honey." JJ smiled.

She picked the child up and brought her to her father who took her into his arms.

"Are you gonna put on your dress, now?" Spencer asked.

"Mm-hmm." Minerva nodded.

"That's my girl."

After Spencer kissed his daughter on the cheek, he turned his attention to Henry and Isadora.

"Why don't you two go watch TV?" He instructed them. "We'll call you once we finish the bunny zoo."

Henry and Isadora nodded and started to watch an episode of _**Phineas and Ferb**__. _JJ watched as Spencer held his other daughter, gently rocking and singing to her.

"Is she always this difficult?" She asked.

"Not really," Spencer replied. "But she's very opinionated and brash like Gatsby. She's her mother's daughter."

"Can't argue with that," JJ agreed. "But when Minerva grows up, she's gonna be Daddy's girl."

Spencer looked at his daughter and smiled. _Can't argue with that._


	3. Nightly Confessions

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **HEY EVERYONE! ZABE ROGUE HERE! I JUST WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR ALL THE UTTER CONFUSION U HAVE GOTTEN FOR MY STORY! I'M REALLY NEW TO WRITING CRIMINAL MINDS FANFICS SO BEAR WITH ME. BUT I DID HAVE AN IDEA WITH THIS PROMPT THAT SORT OF RAN AWAY FROM ME. BUT THANKS TO THE ADVICE FROM **Whatif-Only**, I BELIVE I GOT THIS STORY ON THE RIGHT TRACK. SO DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS! I MADE THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE ANGSTY AND I'M BOOSTING UP THE RATING (NOT M) SO PLEASE REID, REVIEW AND ENJOY! _

_**CCoAC's Writing Challenge**_

_**Challenge: Back to Basics Spring Challenge**_

_**Characters: Reid/JJ **_

_**Prompts: fresh flowers, baby bunnies, Easter Egg Hunt**_

_**Setting: AU Season 7, inspired by "Proof"**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Nightly Confessions<span>_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reid Home-Saturday, April 5; 6:30 P.M.<strong>_

* * *

><p>JJ was going out to dinner with Will LaMontgane and Spencer agreed to keep Henry tonight. He was in the kitchen, cooking some chicken nuggets and fries for dinner while the kids were watching <em><strong>Monsters Inc. <strong>_Spencer felt troubled about this whole situation between himself and JJ. She was his best friend; they've been through everything together. He felt if they can go through _half _of the torture they've been through these past 10 years, they could go through anything. How Spencer wanted so much to rectify what was broken. What was preventing him?

A small tug on his pants tore Spencer away from his thoughts. He looked down and saw Henry staring up at him.

"I'm thirsty, Uncle Spence." He said.

"Okay, hold on."

Spencer went to the refrigerator, took out carton of fruit punch and poured some in Henry's Sippy-cup.

"Thanks, Uncle Spence." Henry smiled as he went back to the living room.

Spencer smiled as he fixed the last of the children's plates and handed it to them.

"Okay, once this movie is over," He said. "Wash up and get ready for bed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday, 8:53 P.M.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Spencer put the kids to bed around 8:30. After he cleaned up the living room and put the dishes up, he retired to his office upstairs. It where he goes to whenever he felt stressed or needed to think. Spencer looked at the photo album on his table and started to flip through the pictures. He kept flipping at normal speed when until he came across a picture of himself and JJ at his engagement party prior to…. that particular incident. No matter how much he tried, Spencer couldn't get that incident out of his head. <em>Damn eidetic memory. <em>He cursed. Everything was okay between him and JJ. They were finally at a point where they can forget about what happened and move on. Rossi's pasta party brought everyone back together, so did Gatsby and Spencer's engagement announcement. Life was finally coming together for Spencer. Why did he have to mess it up?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spencer's Flashback: D.C. Memorial Hospital March 28, 11:37 P.M.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong> The rush of euphoric bliss flowed through Spencer Reid's veins as he shot up the last liquid in that dreadful vial. He couldn't take hospitals; he's been in them one to many times to know somebody he love either dies or goes away without telling. And now, Gatsby was in the ER, fighting for her life.<strong>_

_**Spencer felt tears stinging in his eyes. None of this would've happened if it weren't for…**_

_** "Spence? Are you okay?"**_

_**Spencer heard that woman's voice coming near him. He didn't want to hear her voice; he didn't even want to see her face. Jennifer Jereau was the main reason why his beloved fiancée was shot by a sniper. She was the reason why he was on a relapse. **_

_** "What are you doing here, Jennifer?" Spencer slurred.**_

_** "The surgeon just informed us that Gatsby's out of surgery," JJ explained. "I came to look for you."**_

_** "Well, you found me. Now leave me alone." **_

_**JJ was taken aback by her friend's attitude. "Look, I know this is hard on you but Gatsby has been through worse and she's going to be…"**_

_** "Spare me the goddamn dramatics! It was your fault in the first place."**_

_**JJ was about to retort when she notice a certain dead look in Spencer's hazel eyes.**_

_** "Are you **__**high**__** right now?"**_

_** "Nothing gets past you." **_

"_**Spence, your fiancée is fighting for her life and you're shooting up! What the hell is wrong with you?**_

"_**YOU ARE! EVERYDAY SINCE YOU CAME BACK ALL YOU DID WAS LIE TO ME! AND NOW MY CHILDREN MIGHT LIVE WITHOUT THEIR MOTHER! **_

"_**I feel just as bad as you do!" JJ argued.**_

"_**No, you don't." Spencer spat. "You don't feel anything. You're just a little home wrecking bitch!"**_

_**Spencer got up and stormed out, leaving a wounded and angry JJ behind.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day-Saturday April 5; 9:15 P.M.<strong>

* * *

><p>After he finished looking through the photo album, Spencer found himself crying. He knew that what happened to Gatsby wasn't JJ's fault. Gatsby chose to confront the Unsub, alone which resulted in her getting shot with a sniper. Spencer knew how headstrong his wife was. Once she made a decision, she was sticking to it. JJ couldn't sway her even if she wanted to. It was Hankel all over again. Spencer was angrier with himself than he was at JJ. Of course, she lied to him, put his wife in danger and embarrassed him at his wedding reception but JJ <em>did not <em>deserve this three-year abuse. Spencer Reid finally accepted this realization and his mistakes yet this troubled him even more. He got his cell phone and called the one person who wouldn't judge him.

_"Somebody had better be dying!" _A voice growled.

"Honey, it's me." Spencer cried.

Dr. Gatsby Algernon-Reid's demeanor immediately went from sheer aggravation to deep concern as soon as she heard her husband's tearful voice on the other end of her phone.

_Spencer, what's wrong? _ She asked._ Why are you crying?_

Spencer took a deep breath before replying. "I need to tell you something."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gillespie's Restaurant-Saturday April 5; 9:20 P.M.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You're all right, <em>Mon Cherie?"<em>

Jennifer "JJ" Jereau tore her eyes from her chocolate sundae and looked at her husband, Will LaMontgane. He had a look of concern on his face.

"Oh, it's nothing," She dismissed. "I was just thinking about…about something."

"It's about Spencer, ain't it?"

JJ smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Will. I'm totally spoiling our evening brooding over something from long ago."

"Look JJ," Will sighed. "You need to stop blaming yourself. If Spencer can't understand that you did what you had to do, then he's not a good friend to begin with. You don't deserve this type of abuse."

"It's not _just _about the whole Emily dilemma or the Gatsby incident."

"Then what _is _it about?"

JJ didn't want Will to know about her shameful display nearly 3 years ago. But it cost her a dear friendship and it ate her up inside every single day. She needed to get this off her chest.

"You weren't there at Spencer and Gatsby's wedding."

"I know," Will confirmed. "I had some business to take care of in New Orleans. What about it? Did something happen? What did Spencer do to you?"

"It's not what _he_ did." JJ revealed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>JJ's Flashback-AlgernonReid Wedding; July 16, 3:34 P.M.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was such a happy occasion. The first happy thing that's ever happened to the B.A.U. in a long time. The sun was out, flowers were all in bloom, and everyone was in a blissful mood. Except for Jennifer Jereau. She was sick; sick of herself, sick of Reid, sick of the freaking FBI for putting her family through hell….JJ was just plain sick. JJ thought about pouring another glass of champagne but decided to just chug down the whole bottle. She was so wasted, she could barely even two people calling her name. Or was it three?<strong>_

_** "JJ! Where have you been? Everyone's been looking all over for you!"**_

_** JJ looked up and saw a concerned Penelope Garcia with some Indian guy in London couture. **_

_** "Oh, Penelope." She laughed. "Do Kevin know you're cheating on him with some British Bollywood model?"**_

_** "Jayje, this is Gatsby's friend, Remy." Penelope clarified. "He joined the BAU with us late last year, remember?"**_

_** "And **__**I'm gay!" **__**Remy Laurent added. "Remember that?"**_

_**JJ gave this weird look like she was constipated. And then she burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard, she fell out of her chair. Penelope rushed by to help her up. That's when she smelled the booze on her breath.**_

_** "JJ," She asked. "How much champagne did you have?"**_

_** "Not much." JJ lied. "Just one or two glasses."**_

_**Remy eyed the empty champagne bottle and three or four mini bottles of cheap rum. **_

_** "Plus the whole damn bottle and several rum bottles," He added. "She's straight up drunk!"**_

_** "I'm not drunk!" JJ objected. "I'm sober-impaired."**_

_**Penelope looked at her friend, worried. "We can't let anybody see her like this. Especially Reid."**_

_** "What do you want to do?" Remy asked. "Dump her in the pond?"**_

_**Penelope began to respond when she saw the new bride, Dr. Gatsby Algernon-Reid, rushing towards them, along with the matron of honor, Gatsby's best friend Celeste Bradley, and the best man, Derek Morgan; then all the color drained from her face. Noticing her look, Remy turned and saw them coming over. **_

_** "**__**Merde," **__**He cursed. "Now, what do we do?"**_

_** "I'll try and distract them," Garcia whispered. "Get Miss Tipsy halfway decent."**_

_**Garcia strutted her way down the stairs to meet the three other members of the wedding party. They all had concerned yet impatient looks on their faces.**_

_** "Garcia, everyone's waiting for the wedding party." Celeste said. "Have you and Remy found JJ yet?"**_

_** "Uh…no. I mean yeah." Penelope stammered. "I mean we did find JJ but she's not ready."**_

_** "What do you mean she's not ready?" Derek asked. "I know it doesn't take you women that long to get ready."**_

_**Penelope gave Derek a look. "Oh, my handsome Chocolate Ken Doll," She scolded. "You have a lot to learn about women."**_

_** "Penny," Gatsby asked, getting straight to the point. "Is JJ all right?"**_

_**Normally, Penelope would talk her way out of this one; practically any situation. But she didn't want anything or anyone come between The Wonder Twins and their special day. **_

_** "JJ's drunk," She revealed.**_

_**Gatsby sighed inwardly as she rushed up the stairs to the courtyard. She saw JJ Jereau struggling to stand up and Remy offering support. JJ looked up at Gatsby and smiled.**_

_** "Gatsby Reid!" She squealed. "I'm so happy for you. Spence is sooo lucky to have you for his wife. So lucky."**_

_** Gatsby turned away to avoid JJ's breath. "Okay, Jenny." She said. "I think it's time you head home."**_

_** "But I haven't made my speech yet for you guys." JJ whined.**_

_** "It's the thought that counts. Spencer and I know we still love you."**_

_** "No, he doesn't!" JJ cried. "Your husband thinks I'm a homewrecker! I didn't wreck nobody's home. I read **__**Better Homes & Gardens **__**every day!"**_

_**Gatsby's eyes widened as she turned to Derek who arrived at the courtyard along with Penelope and Celeste.**_

_** "She's worse off than I thought." She said.**_

_** "I told you." Penelope said.**_

_** "Everyone's waiting, Gatz." Celeste added. "What're we gonna do?"**_

_**Everyone was silent for five minutes before Gatsby finally came up with a plan.**_

_** "Penelope, you and Remy lock JJ in a closet until the ceremony is over," She said. "The rest of us will go back to the dining hall and carry on calmly and eloquently like ladies and gentlemen."**_

_** "But what if JJ gets out?" Remy asked.**_

_** "Then make sure she never crosses paths with my husband or a microphone!"**_

_**JJ couldn't recall if the closet was on the left side or the right. All she knew was that she was thirsty. Really, really thirsty. She saw the dining hall and knew that's where all the drinks were. **_

_**Garcia wouldn't mind if I went inside for a drink, **__**JJ thought. **__**Just one teeny-weeny little glass…**_

_**JJ stumbled in the hall and saw a castle full of glorious champagne glasses. It was beautiful! JJ dazedly walked towards this marvelous wonder, unaware of the three people running towards her. She just wanted a drink. One glass of champagne that would take her mind off of her mistakes, Spence, and the fact that she's a home wrecking bitch. JJ finally got a hold of a glass and was beginning to indulge in its pleasures until…**_

_** "Hold on there, sweetheart." Derek Morgan stopped her, taking the glass from her.**_

_**JJ tried to take the glass back from Morgan but she was blocked again. This time by Penelope Garcia and Remy Laurent. **_

_** "JJ," Penelope cautioned. "Don't you think you had one too many?"**_

_**The intoxicated agent scoffed. "Stop worrying about me. I'm fine! In fact, I'm gonna talk to Reid."**_

"_**No, you're not!" Remy objected. "You want the man to hate you any more than he does?"**_

_**JJ just held up the "Whatever" sign before she took two more champagne glasses from the castle and walked to the stage. From the bridal table, Gatsby could see JJ walking towards the stage and Derek, Penelope and Remy running after her. **_

_** "Jesus Christ!" She groaned.**_

_**Spencer, however, was clueless.**_

_** "Sweetheart," He said. "I thought JJ was sick?"**_

_** "She is," Gatsby assured. "She's just delirious. I'll take care of this."**_

_**Getting up from her table, Gatsby held up her dress as she rushed to the stage to stop JJ.**_

_** "Hey, you're in my way, Gretel." JJ slurred.**_

_** "JJ, my name is Gatsby. And you need to lie down somewhere."**_

_** "But I want to say something to Spence."**_

_** "I'm not letting you anywhere near my husband with you looking like this." Gatsby said, firmly. **_

_** "Looking like what?"**_

_** "You're hurting and you're drunk!"**_

_** "DAMN IT, GATSBY! JUST LET ME TALK TO HIM!"**_

_**JJ's outburst stopped everything. The music, dancing, socializing. Everyone stopped to look at the scene unraveling before him or her. Some were even recording it on their phones. Spencer got up from his seat and went over to the two women.**_

_** "What do you want, JJ?" He asked.**_

_** "I just want to make a toast, Spence." JJ smiled as she gulped down the champagne drinks. "To your wonderful, happy life!"**_

_**Spencer looked at Gatsby who gave him a look of helplessness. He came over to JJ, attempting to take the other drink from her hand.**_

_** "Why don't we go outside for some air, okay?"**_

_** "I'm not going anywhere with you!" JJ spat.**_

_** "You need help, Jennifer!"**_

_** "Help?" JJ laughed cynically. "Help? Ha! That's the pot calling the kettle black."**_

_** "This is not about me!" Spencer argued. "I'm not the one showing up drunk at my friend's wedding making an ass of myself!"**_

_** "At least I wasn't the one getting high while my fiancée was dying in the hospital." JJ countered.**_

_**Gatsby suddenly looked terrified. Everybody else was just stunned to silence. Spencer and JJ didn't notice anybody; they were too focused on their tempers and each other to even care. All they wanted to do was to tear each other apart. Physically and emotionally. **_

_** "Don't EVER compare my sickness to your unhappiness!" Spencer growled. "You made your bed, now you lie in it. You want to drink yourself to death, be my guest. Just don't let Henry see it."**_

_**JJ felt dumbfounded when she saw Spencer walk away from her, unaffected by her words. She wanted to hurt him, the way he hurt her. The line was being crossed, that much was certain. JJ just needed to know how far. She felt Penelope try to usher her away from the scene but JJ smacked her arm away. She wasn't done. Not by a long shot.**_

_** "I RATHER BE AN ANGRY DRUNK THAN A SCHIZTOPHRENIC JUNKIE!" JJ shouted. **_

_**Spencer stopped in his tracks and turned back to JJ, who was smiling in triumph. Not an ounce of remorse etched on her face.**_

_** "What did you say?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.**_

_** "You heard me." JJ replied. She walked over to Spencer, continuing her rant. "You're so worried about not being crazy, not being schizophrenic like your mother but you're addicted to strong narcotics that make you crazy? I'm shocked Gatsby stayed with you this long. Hell, I'm surprised you're still alive. But I feel more sorry for Isadora and Minerva because they have an on/off neurotic junkie for a dad. I hope you live to see their high school graduation, assuming you live long enough to stay sane."**_

_**Before JJ knew it, a hand flew across her face. It took JJ about a minute for JJ to realize that Spencer had slapped her hard. JJ touched her cheek and smirked.**_

_** "Well, it's about time Dr. Reid showed some balls." **_

_** Less than five seconds later, it was an all-out brawl. It lasted about six minutes and it took almost the whole wedding party (which consisted of most of the BAU) to break them up. Morgan and Rossi were holding Reid while Penelope, Remy and Emily Prentiss were holding JJ. Gatsby was in the middle.**_

_** "Look!" She announced. "This is my wedding and I am not going to let it turn into some freaking reality show! There are children here, for Christ's Sakes!" She turned to Penelope. "Penny, take JJ home." To Derek and Rossi, she said: "Uncle Derek, Pops, get Spencer cleaned up."**_

_**Emily and Penelope dragged JJ from the dining area. But the petite blonde wasn't going anywhere without any last words.**_

_** "I FUCKING HATE YOU, SPENCER REID!" She shouted. "DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN; I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!"**_

_** "GUESS WHAT, JENNIFER JEREAU?" Spencer shouted back. "THE FEELING'S MUTUAL!"**_

_**Fifteen minutes later, the pandemonium finally dissolved. Gatsby finally had some peace and quiet to herself when she heard some laughing and singing coming her way. She turned around to see her boss, Aaron Hotchner aka Hotch, laughing and sipping a strawberry daiquiri with his girlfriend, Beth**_** Clemmons.** (_**AN:I wanted Hotch to be funny!**)__** He looked around the dining room and then looked down at this former protégé, who had a tired look on her face.**_

_** "What did I miss?" He asked, sipping on his drink.**_

_** "You **__**really**__** don't want to know." Gatsby replied.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day-Saturday; 9:54 P.M.<strong>_

* * *

><p>After JJ finished her story, she looked at her husband, worriedly. Will's expression was unreadable at first. He didn't know what to make of the story. It took a while for Will to find the words but he finally found them.<p>

"Wow, JJ." He said. "I always knew you get wild when you're drunk but I never thought it'd be this extreme."

"Yeah." JJ agreed, shamefully. "And what's worse was the aftermath. After I woke up with a total hangover, I remembered everything I said to Spence and I immediately felt terrible. But by the time I came to apologize…"

"It was too late." Will finished.

JJ nodded, trying to hold back her tears. "I really screwed up, Will. Spence is like a brother to me, I made him Henry's godfather. I don't want to lose him."

"Then tell him that," Will suggested. "I know this weekend you and Spencer are planning is about the kids. But don't you think it could be about something more? Like repairing broken relationships?"

"So you're saying I should talk to him?"

"I ain't telling you what to do, JJ; all that's up to you. Just steer clear from the booze this time."

JJ laughed as she kissed Will on the lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reid Home; April 5, 10:13 P.M.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Spencer spent the last hour venting and crying to his wife about what he had done and his guilt over the way he treated JJ. Gatsby listened intentionally, without judgment. Who was she to judge anyway? She's no saint.<p>

"It was my fault," He lamented. "I provoked her."

_What do you mean? _Gatsby asked.

"If JJ hadn't caught me shooting up at the hospital and if I didn't lash out on her like I did…"

_Don't do that, Spency. Don't blame yourself. JJ would've gotten drunk and lashed out on our wedding regardless._

"Why do you say that?"

_Because she was binge drinking to handle the stress in her life. _Gatsby explained. _The stress on her job, family, fixing her relationship with you._

Spencer felt like he was punched in the gut when he heard that revelation. JJ was binge drinking?

"How did you know?"

_She told me almost right after your little wedding rumble. Said that she was drinking to relive stress. I recommended her to an AA Meeting in D.C. promising not to tell anyone._

"So why tell me?"

_Because you're the only one in the world who knows what she's going through. _Gatsby said. _I know what she did hurt you, but she's your friend and she stuck by you when you were at your worst. You need to be there for her._

Spencer nodded at his wife's words. JJ was there for him even when he acted like a total dick. Now when she was at an all-time low, instead of helping her through it, he kicks her down. Well, Spencer decides now the cruelty ends tonight. Not only for his kids' sake, his colleagues or his wife. But for him.

"Okay, so where do I start?" He asked.

_Start with the truth. _Gatsby replied. _That's always good. But why you're asking me? You're the genius. Figure it out._

"Don't pull the 'genius card' on me," Spencer teased. "You're a genius too."

_Eso es verdad, mi amor. But I'm not the one with a three-year grudge against my best friend. I'm going to bed. Kiss the girls for me._

"I will. Wish me luck."

_Ya don't need it. _Gatsby said._ I know JJ will forgive you. Good night, I love you more._

"I love you best." Spencer responded back. "Good night."

Spencer hung up the phone and exhaled very deeply. In the last 33 years of his life, he had seen heartache, pain, torture, misery, death, and every sad thing under the sun. But at the same time he has seen miracles, witnessed births, experienced triumphs, caught bad guys, met gorgeous women, fell in love, became a father, started his family and gained an extended family in the FBI. JJ was apart of his family. She was the sister he never had. There was no way he would let one bad thing ruin something so special. This time, Spencer was going to make this right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made JJ's flashback a little longer because it explains a little better why they're not speaking. That's what I believe. If u suspect otherwise, then let me know. Anyway, ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! It WILL be a happy ending! :D<strong>


	4. Return to Innocence

**AN: **This is it! The FINIAL CHAPTER! I like to thank everyone who reviewed, added this to their story favorites and/or alerts. I really appreciate the support which is big for a novice CM writer like me. I also want to send a HUGE shout-out to **What-ifonly **for giving me advice and steering my story in the right direction. So without any further adieu, here is the last chapter of **Childlike Wonder. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Return to Innocence<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luna's Nursery- Sunday; April 6, 9:37 A.M.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid kept staring at the same flower patch for the past 22 minutes and 11.4 seconds. He wanted to show JJ how sorry he was and how much their friendship meant to them. He thought saying them with flowers was the best way to do it. But every specific flower had a specific meaning to it and Spencer's problem was finding the right ones for this occasion. Hence, the constant staring at the flowers.<p>

The owner, Luna, noticed Spencer standing in front of her azaleas for a minute and decided to come over and check on him.

"Having trouble finding what you're looking for, young man?"

Spencer looked at the fifty-something Caucasian woman in loose-fitting jeans, and a Pink Breast Cancer T-Shirt. Her graying blonde hair was tied back in a messy ponytail with a baseball cap over it.

"I was just looking to get flowers for somebody."

Luna smiled. "Your special lady?"

"Not really," Spencer laughed. "Although, my wife _did _recommend your nursery."

"Well, that's a new one. Most husbands wouldn't even listen their wives' recommendations."

"I'm not most husbands."

"Well, let's see if I can help." Luna offered. "If these flowers aren't for your wife, who are they for?"

"She's a very special friend." Spencer replied.

"Is she a mistress?"

_"No!"_

"Just checking."

"She's my best friend but we haven't been spoken in three years."

"_Three years?" _Luna gasped. "Honey, why so long?"

"It's complicated." Spencer explained. "But this is the first weekend we've actually spent together and I want to sort of, well…

Luna held up her hand. "Say no more, son." She said. "I know the perfect flowers for your situation."

She motioned Spencer to follow him and led him further down the nursery where she kept all of her flowers. They stopped at a cooler filled with colorful bouquets. Luna opened it and pulled out some pink Roses, white Tulips and Peonies.

"Pink roses symbolizes friendship and white tulips symbolizes forgiveness." Luna explained.

"What about the purple flower?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, the Japanese Peony? It's a very unique flower, native to Asia. It represents healing. These three would make a beautiful bouquet."

Spencer nodded. "Do have any lilies? They're her favorite?"

"Of course, I do." Luna smiled. "Would you like a card for your purchase? I sell those too, you know?"

"Sure, why not. Let me get three of each flower."

Luna nodded and picked out three peonies, three pink roses, three white tulips, and three lilies from the cooler. After cutting the stems, she put them in a ceramic vase filled with water.

"That'll be $21.20." She said. "Cash or credit?"

"Credit." Spencer replied as he took out his wallet.

After 2 seconds of fishing, Spencer pulled out his Platinum Visa Card and handed it to Luna. The gardener was about to scan the credit card using her hand-held device when she looked at the name.

"You're Spencer Reid?"

"_Dr. _Spencer Reid," Spencer corrected.

"I know your wife, Gatsby." Luna explained. "She comes here almost every other weekend to buy fresh herbs. She talks about you constantly."

"I'm not surprised."

"Sweet girl, you're a lucky man."

"Thank you, Ms. Luna."

After Luna finished her transaction, she handed the card back to Spencer.

"I keep the cards back up front," She said. "Whom do I make this out to?"

"Jennifer Jereau. But she prefers 'JJ'."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reid Home-April 6, 11:19 A.M.<strong>_

* * *

><p>JJ Jereau and Will LaMontgane arrived at Reid's house a little later than expected. They wanted to stop by and pick up some breakfast food. JJ and Gatsby planned an Easter Egg Hunt for the kids but it was Spencer's idea to invite the adults for a Sunday brunch. When JJ rang the doorbell, she was a little surprised to see who answered the door.<p>

"JJ, Will! You made it!" Beth Clemmons chirped. "Come in, David, and Celeste are already in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Beth." JJ said, still slightly confused. "Where's Spence?"

"He stepped out for a minute, said he had to take care of something. I didn't pry."

JJ nodded but inside she was panicking. What if he was already sick and tired of her? She felt her chances to renew her friendship with Spencer slipping through her fingers. Will sensed JJ's apprehension and placed a loving hand on her shoulder.

"So Beth," He said. "Do Rossi and Celeste need help in the kitchen?"

"They said they don't but I believe they do. They've been arguing for the past 15 minutes."

"I gonna see if I can help then."

After giving JJ a brief kiss, Will headed towards the kitchen, carrying a plate of wine battered crab-cakes with him. JJ got herself comfortable in the living room.

"You need anything to drink?" Beth offered.

"No, I'm fine." JJ replied. "Did you come here with Hotch?"

"Yeah, he told me about the brunch you and Gatsby were planning this weekend and invited me."

"Well, we actually planned the Easter Egg Hunt for the kids. It was actually Spence's idea for the brunch. Where is Hotch by the way?"

"In the backyard, playing with the kids."

"Oh. I hope they don't wear him out too much."

Suddenly, two grown men came into the living room wearing funny hats and bed sheets. They were drenched with water and paint. JJ and Beth tried hard to maintain their laughter.

"What on earth happened to you two?" Beth asked.

"We're playing Superheroes," Aaron Hotchner explained. "The Marvel/DC Version."

"We're the villains." Kent Bradley added.

At that very moment Celeste Bradley came into the living room to say hello to JJ when she saw her husband and her best friend's boss dressed up in homemade costumes.

"Who are you supposed to be?" She asked.

"Hotch is Green Goblin." Kent explained. "I'm The Joker."

"Suits you, dear."

Kent gave his wife a look.

"Anyway, we came back for more ammo for our Nerf guns." Hotch explained. "Do any of you know where Reid and Gatsby keep the girls' toys?"

"Um, I don't think so." JJ answered. "I don't think the twins even play with those type of toys."

"Minnie does." Celeste clarified. "Every time Kent and I babysit them, she and Vaughn go to town with those things." To Hotch, she replies: "But they keep the toys in a pantry down the hall; second door to your right."

Hotch and Kent yelled a cheering noise and "flew" down the hall. The girls all started laughing incessantly. Rossi and Will came into the living room to see what all the fuss was all about.

"What's so funny?" Will asked.

"Hotch and Kent are playing "Superheroes" with the kids," JJ explained.

"And they were dressed up as super villains." Beth added.

Will chuckled while Rossi just shook his head.

"Well, fatherhood tends to bring out your inner child." He remarked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Easter Egg Hunt; 12:25 P.M.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Spencer managed to arrive at his house just in time to see the kids begin the Easter Egg Hunt. The kids were put into boygirl teams of two: Henry LaMontgane & Isadora Reid, Vaughn Bradley & Olivia Bradley, and Jack Hotchner & Minerva Reid.

"Okay, kids." JJ announced. "The rules are simple. The team that collects the most Easter eggs in 60 seconds will win the Big Baskets."

"But you're all winners because everyone of you gets to go home with a basket." Spencer added. "The rules are simple. No cheating, no pushing, no shoving or stealing."

"Okay, you guys ready?" JJ said.

"YEAH!" The kids cheered.

"On your mark. Get set. GO!"

As soon as JJ said go, the kids took off. She and Spencer worked extra hard last night to hide the eggs as inconspicuous as they could so they could make it a challenge. But not so much of a challenge that the kids would be easily frustrated. The adults were cheering them on, not caring who the winner might be. Spencer looked at his watch and realized that it was less than 25 seconds left on the race.

"22 Seconds!" He called out. "Let's go you guys!"

The kids searched for those eggs like they were searching for lost treasure. They wanted their prize for finding the most. If they didn't, well…at least Spencer and JJ packed something good inside them.

The kids were so engrossed in their search, they barely heard JJ yell: "TIME'S UP!"

Spencer and JJ knew it was going to be a close race because those were some pretty determined children. But after careful counting, they concluded that Henry and Isadora had the most eggs so they won. To the kids, however, it wasn't really a competition. They were already sharing their candy, trading their toys and playing with them. Even the adults were joining them in their little playtime. Spencer and JJ were watching this from afar.

"I gotta say, Dr. Reid," JJ said. "I never thought we'd pull this off together. But we did."

"Yep." Spencer agreed. "And everyone seems to be having fun."

As they were watching Beth, Will and Celeste play in the baby bunny zoo with Olivia, Henry and Isadora, Hotch, Rossi and Kent were up in the girls' tree house teaching Jack, Minerva and Vaughn how to throw a proper water-balloons. Their targets: Jennifer Jereau and Dr. Spencer Reid.

"Alright, what you gotta do here is aim for your target." Hotch instructed. "Find an unsuspecting person and let her rip." Kent added.

"Also, when someone looks at you," Rossi imputed. "Plead the fifth."

"What's 'the fifth,' Uncle Dave?" Jack asked.

"It means you don't know anything."

"Ohhhh…" The kids said.

"So, can I hit Auntie JJ and Daddy, Uncle Aaron?" Minerva asked.

"Go for it, sweetie."

Minerva was practically shaking with happiness. She took two water-balloons and dropped them both on JJ and Spencer, effectively hitting them. The two bewildered agents were so stunned at by this attack; they didn't have time to react angrily.

"What the…" JJ started.

"Who hit us with water-balloons?" Spencer exclaimed.

Fortunately, Beth saw it and, while trying to force down her laughs, told the wet pair to look up. When they did, they saw Hotch, Kent and Rossi laughing their brains out along with three of their kids. Minerva was laughing the hardest. Spencer gave his daughter a mock glare.

"Minerva Harper Reid." He started. "Did you hit me and Auntie JJ with water-balloons?"

"I pleads the 5!" The brash five-year-old exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday, 2:45 P.M.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I really enjoyed this weekend," Spencer revealed. "Honestly, I thought it was going to horrendous and borderline torture. But it was really one of the best weekends I've ever had."<p>

_I'm really glad, Spency. _Gatsby commended. _To be honest, I actually was having some second thoughts about leaving you alone with JJ this weekend._

"Why?"

_I don't know. I guess because of the whole wedding debacle, I didn't want you to get hurt again. But at the same time, I knew how much JJ's friendship meant to you."_

"Well, I'm glad you followed your instincts, baby."

_Don't I always? So, where's JJ now?"_

"She stayed behind here to help me clean up the mess around this house," Spencer replied. "The rest of the guests left and Hotch agreed to keep the kids for the evening so the girls' are at his house."

_All right, then. _Gatsby said. _Man, I wish I was here with you guys. I really wanted to see that egg hunt._

"I got it on my iPhone so I'll send it to you."

_You're the best, smartest husband ever._

"Aww, you're the best, coolest wife ever." Spence cooed. "I can't wait for you to come home Tuesday. Well, I got a friendship to repair. So I got to go."

_Okay, you need any help on what to say?_

"No. I got it covered. I love you more, Gatsby Cecilia Algernon-Reid."

_I love you best, Spencer Andrew Reid._

* * *

><p>After he ended his conversation, Spencer went to his room to get the flowers. He then went looking for JJ, who was in the living room the last time he saw her. When he went in the living room, however, he realized that the blonde woman was nowhere to be found.<p>

"JJ?" He called out. "Are you here?"

"I'm in the twins' room." JJ called back.

Confused, Spencer made his way to his daughters' room. He arrived there and found JJ in a Disney Princess camping tent, legs crossed, reading a book.

"What are you doing in there?" Spencer asked.

JJ looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey Spence." She said. "Your daughters have an awesome fort. I _never _had anything like this when I was growing up."

"Oh, is_ that _what you call it?"

"You didn't know that?"

Spencer shrugged. "I thought they wanted a camping tent just because. Shows how much I know."

"You want to come in?" JJ offered. "Usually it's a 'No Boys Allowed' Policy but I might make an exception this time."

Spencer smiled as he went inside the fort. He was amazed at what he saw: it was practically a mini-room! Isadora & Minerva, _his _twin daughters, did an amazing job decorating such a small, compacted space.

"I can't believe my five-year-old daughters decorated this." He breathed.

"Yeah," JJ agreed. "Imagine how much damage they can do 10-15 years from now."

"Don't remind me." After a brief pause, Spencer took a deep breath and grabbed the flowers. "Uh, I…I brought these for you, JJ."

JJ was at a lost for words as she took the flowers from Spencer's hand. She looked at the bouquet. It was a blend of pink roses, white tulips, peonies and lilies.

"Spence, these are beautiful." She said.

"I wanted them to mean something," Spencer explained. "I know your favorite flowers are lilies. And the pink roses represents friendship, the peonies represents healing and the white tulips forgiveness."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"JJ, I am _so sorry _for the way I treated you these past three years. It was spiteful, cruel and you didn't deserve any of it."

"Yes I did, Spencer." JJ objected. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I lied to you, I embarrassed you at your wedding by showing up drunk…"

"Gatsby told me about your addiction."

JJ fell silent. Her blue eyes grew wide and she felt her skin tingling. Her binge drinking was the last thing she wanted Spencer to know about especially considering his serious addiction.

"I didn't want to tell you," JJ lamented, her voice breaking. "I was afraid you'd look down on me."

"Why would I do that?" Spencer asked.

"You came down on me before. If you knew that I was an alcoholic…"

"You're not an alcoholic, JJ. _Strauss _is an alcoholic. You binge drink, which is a _drinking problem_ but it can be very treatable." Spencer put his arm around JJ's shoulder. " You're my best friend and I love you. I want you around for awhile."

JJ looked at Spencer, her eyes glistening with tears. "You still love me? Even after what happened?"

"You and I can both agree that neither of us were in our right minds that day," Spencer said. "But I can never hate you, Jennifer. So, can we start over?"

"I'd like that." JJ sniffed.

She leaned against Spencer's chest and proceeded to cry. But they weren't sad tears. These were tears of relief and joy. Finally, after three years, a weight has been lifted off of JJ's shoulders and her heart was 40 sizes lighter. She got her best friend back, in a childlike way but good otherwise. Spencer felt at peace for the first time in a long time. He got his best friend back and he felt his family become whole again. Spencer held JJ close to him as she cried. He silently thanked his wife who never gave up on him no matter how much he whined.

"Do you forgive me?" JJ asked, in a croaked voice.

"I already have." Spencer smiled as he wiped her tears. "You forgive me for being a jerk?"

"Maybe."

"Just maybe?"

"Just playing."

After they shared a laugh, they remained silent for a moment. Then JJ broke it.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked. "Watch some TV?"

"Nah," Spencer replied. "I kind of like it in here. The girls have some playing cards in this room but I think it's UNO."

"Oh! I haven't played that game since I was 15!" JJ cheered. "Let's play that."

Spencer smiled as he grabbed the playing cards from the lampstand nearby. He was amazed at how this weekend turned out. He originally agreed to this to entertain the children but now he was starting to see. This weekend was actually about him and JJ repairing the damage in their relationship so they can be best friends again. Of course, none of them was perfect. Strong addictions and a three-year grudge were living proof of that. But that was the beautiful thing about friendship; it can survive any tough storm, especially if it's a strong one. Spencer looked at JJ shuffling the UNO cards.

"Hey, JJ?"

"Yeah, Spence?"

"I'm really miss this," Spencer revealed. "You and me, just hanging out? I'm glad this weekend happened."

"Me too." JJ smiled. "I'm glad you married a genius."

Spencer gave JJ a look that made her laugh. He couldn't hold it any longer and laughed along with her. After they calmed down, Spencer came over and kissed JJ on the forehead.

"If you have _any problems_," He whispered. "You feel stressed out in any way and you feel like you want to drink 7 airplane-sized tequila bottles, call me."

"Thank you." JJ whispered back. "And if you feel like you want to put a needle full of Dilaudid in your arm, I'm one phone call away."

"Thanks. Now, let's cut all the sensitive crap because I'm ready to beat you at UNO!"

"Please! I'll have you know, Dr. Reid, that I was the reigning champ of UNO at my Junior High school all four years."

"They had UNO tournaments at your school?"

"I lived in a small town, okay?"

Spencer chuckled as he and JJ started their game; leaving their past behind, living in the present and focusing on their future as friends. After all, this is Spring, the season for renewal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"When a deep injury is done us, we never recover until we forgive"<strong>_

_**- Alan Paton**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End.<em>**


End file.
